User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Villager
<< Bowser | All 4 U | Mega Man >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 Contradicting Sakurai's claims of how Smash would ruin his innocence Villager is here and ready to fight! I mean look at that smile! He hasn't been corrupted...at least yet. Ignoring the meme of him being a homicidal maniac Villager is one strong young fighter. Having an array of moves similar to everyone's favorite 2D dude Mr.Game & Watch he takes his moveset from numerous ideas and concepts from Animal Crossing and other games like Balloon Fighter. He's also similar to Wii Fit Trainer as he has an alternate model swap for a female, but not just that. He's got multiple costumes making him the first character to have such. He's able to topple trees, box, ride a gyroid and pay Tom Nook's rent. Knowing that we're sure Villager's ready to take on anyone! SSB4 Villager Screen 1.jpg|Mario delivers an explosive shot to the crotch as Villager comes in for a shot. SSB4 Villager Screen 2.jpg|Villager stands proudly at his home. SSB4 Villager Screen 3.jpg|Villager chomps a tree on Mario. SSB4 Villager Screen 4.jpg|Villager dodges Donkey's forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Villager Screen 5.jpg|Villager is about to drop a plant on Link. Wonder how he'll react. SSB4 Villager Screen 6.jpg|Villager drops a bowling ball on Mario's head. Now we see some pretty harmful stuff in Smash but jeez. Could you imagine a BOWLING BALL on your head. Well you'd probably die but whatever. SSB4 Villager Screen 7.jpg|Villager delivers a fire cracker to Plumber Boy and the bounty hunter. SSB4 Villager Screen 8.jpg|Villager flies up to Beedle's Air Shop. SSB4 Villager Screen 9.jpg|Villager catches a missile from Samus. SSB4 Villager Screen 10.jpg|Villager and Bowser get into a stalemate. Moveset Special *Pocket: Encompassing Villager's love of pocketting goods, Pocket is a versatile move capable of grabbing almost any projectile or item, even CDs and other such stuff like foods, which can be saved for later uses. This move really shows off the beginning of his versatility. **Garden: This variant only grabs items infront of Villager but has the ability to plant flowers on anyone infront of it **Pocket Plus: A huge hitbox for grabbing items at the cost of their effectiveness. *Lloid Rocket: On the topic of versatility, here's one of his many projectiles, the Lloid Rocket. Whether your ride or send it to fly, this Gyroid is a tough move ending in a fierce explosion. It leaves you helpless, so don't bother trying to chain it into Balloon Trip. **Liftoff Lloid: Like an actual rocket, this Gyroid ascends upwards in a diagonal path almost immediately after liftoff. **TBA *Balloon Flight: Inspired by Balloon Fighter, this allows the Villagers to soar for a long period of time. Unless the balloons are popped… **TBA **TBA *Timber: Plant, water, chop, chop! The kettle can do water damage on opponents while the tree spouting is a massive hit! The axe does good damage too as well as the tree being the main course of pain. **TBA **TBA *Dream Home: Known as Housewarming Party in Europe, this little move is like Cook Kirby, though a lot more limited and a lot more powerful. Like Chain Attack, wait for an opponent to get in front of you and activate. It's then Villager pays his debts and Tom, Timmy and Tommy Nook will team up to build him a new house, with the opponent inside. The house deals damage both while being built and after it...explodes.''' '''Lots of it Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Boxing Blitz; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Dash Attack (Potted Plant's Peril; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Strong Side (Umbrella Shield; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Strong Up (Twig Twirl; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Strong Down (Weed Pluck; Super Smash Bros. 4) Smash *Forward Smash (Bowling Ball Blunder; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Up Smash (Firework Burst; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Down Smash (Shovel Shanks; Super Smash Bros. 4) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spinager; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Forward Aerial (Slingshot; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Backward Aerial (Slingshot; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Upward Aerial (Turn-ups; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Down Aerial (Turnip it Down!; Super Smash Bros. 4) Grabs *Pummel (Bug Tug) *Forward Throw (It's A Butterfly!) *Backward Throw (It's A Spider!) *Up Throw (It's A Fish!) *Down Throw (It's A Smasher!) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Villager cheers out to the crowd. *Side: Villager decides it's a good time to dance. *Down: Villager brushes his stick on the ground Stage Introduction *Villager emerges from his home. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Opening Theme: Animal Crossing *Villager catches a horned dynastid and shows the players. *Villager digs up a fossil and shows the player. *Villager twirls around before striking his official art pose. Palettes #Number 1 #Killager (Pink DRESS) #Egg Eyes #Green Dress #Pool Ball Shirt #Ness Dress #Tired Villager #Ahoge Villager Category:Blog posts